Double Disaster or Single Miracle
by MockeyRock93
Summary: A double date that can go either way... Sakura x Oc. Authors Note: I know that a lot of people didn’t like my ‘No More’ story so here’s one in tribute to Sakura to make up for it! Dedicated to livetodie1222 LEMON WARNING
1. Dating

**Double Disaster or Single Miracle?**

**Dedicated to ****livetodie1222**

This takes place in modern times

She smart, pretty, and all around perfect; and I'm a geek. I've loved her for who knows how long; her cherry blossom hair that matches her name. The way her small hands work, the way her voice sounds like a million little bells singing in harmony. All of these things were what drew me to her in the first place; they're also what kept me there. In a place were all I see, hear, smell is her.

But she didn't like me, even knew I existed. The only one she had eyes for was that bastard Sasuke Uchiha. I hated him and her for it; couldn't she see that he didn't like her as more than a friend? He had a girl friend yet she still liked him. Sure she respected him and his girlfriend, Kaishi, by not speaking of her feelings and instead keeping them a secret even if they were obvious.

Maybe the fact that she had been denied in silence for so long, the fact that she needed better; that she needed some one that loved her and not someone else. Maybe, just maybe, that's want led me to the most, probably, idiotic thing I have done in my 14 year old life.

I stood form my seat and crossed the few feet between her desk and mine. I stooped in front of her desk as she talked to Ino Yamanaka, her best friend, about random stuff (the current topic seemed to be a Thursday date for the mall). I stood for what seemed a century with out notice before I cleared my throat catching they're attention.

"Oh! Harry-kun right?" She knew my name! This thought alone almost made me turn around and return to my seat which stood only three desks down to her left.

"Um yeah. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" She flashed her million dollar smile and I felt like melting on the wooden floor of our classroom.

"Um uh. Do you know Neji and Ten Ten?" Cause of course one of the most smartest girls in our school didn't know her advance science partner 1 and the school president.

"Yeah what about them?" Yeah what about them? I had blurted out the first thing that came to mind now I had to follow it up; but with what?

"Well Neji is a good friend of mine (Not a lie, he's my neighbor) and I think he and Ten Ten would make a great couple (Not a lie either!). So I thought I could play cupid and get them together since it's so obvious that they like each other but won't admit it. So I thought that I could convince him to ask her out if it was a double date! So I was wondering if you'd go with me so that he could ask her. You know not as a real date, a fake one, so we can get them together!" I let in a big breath when I finished and looked at her. Both she and Ino were looking at me as if I was an idiot or a crazy person or both.

"Ok……… sure if it's for Neji and Ten Ten. They do look good together!" I let out a breath I had once again been holding in and she flashed another of those million dollar smiles, just not as big as the previous since she was probably worrying if it was ok to go out with a person like me.

-- FF after school --

"Please!"

"NO!"

"Please!"

"I already said no and that is final"

"Nejiiiiiiiii please! Just hear me out"

"What?"

"Look I go with Sakura that way you can ask Ten Ten out with out giving away anything."

"But you like Sakura"

"Well yeah; but you like Ten Ten. So in the end we both get it good" We stared at each other. We were currently in my room Neji sitting on my blue computer chair and me begging on the edge of my blue with white comforter that I had some how thrown of the bed and was now knelling on it.

"Ok; but I will tell Ten Ten that this is to help you get Sakura."

"Yes!"

--FF the date--

I was in my room and still had another hour before we had to go pick up the girls. Neji was to be here in another ten minutes then we would be out the door. I decided to dress nice but casual at the same time with a yellow button down shirt and a black t-shirt under neat, making me look like a bee, and jeans. I would have changed but didn't have enough time to go through everything in my closet, pick something, iron it twice, and have to do the process three times before actually trying it on.

I heard a knock on my door and crossed the few feet between the mirror I was facing and it. There stood Neji with a light bleu shirt that said 'Birds don't fly' and jeans. I hated him right there thinking that he looked better than me and had probably thrown on whatever he found.

"You ready bumble bee?"

"Shut up Hyuuga!"

He gave his signature smirk and we walked out of the door and down two flights of stairs. Since both of us were orphans 2 we had no time limit so we decided to take the girls to the movies to see the new Harry Potter one (ironic with my name being Harry) that was at least three hours long. Then after that we would take them to dinner. Being a Saturday night I doubted they're parents would have any trouble with it 2 but just in case if anything we could skip dinner and eat at the movies.

It had been agreed that Ten Ten would be at Sakura's house so we only had to make one stop. I knocked on her mahogany door and a man of at least fifty answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Were here for Sakura and Ten Ten?" It came out as a question without me meaning it to.

"I'll get them for you" He flashed us a kind smile which resembled that of Sakura's and I realized that the man was her father.

We waited on the front porch for probably ten minutes. The night whistled and the moon shone brightly overhead. Finally light flooded the wooden porch and out stepped Ten Ten followed by Sakura. I think my mouth was open because she chuckled at what must have been an idiotic expression. She was wearing black skinny jeans with pink converse and a red shirt that contrasted perfectly to her milky white skin. Ten Ten was in a knee length dark blue skirt and wearing a white tank top; as simple as she was I could tell by the look on Neji's face that he liked her outfit. Sakura gave me a silent wink as if saying 'It's working' before we all headed down the porch and began the short walk to the movies.

"So your parents give you girls a time limit?" Thankfully Sakura replied giving me a chance to hear her angelic voice

"No. Ten Ten will be sleeping over at my house tonight and my dad just said to be back before sun rise?" I gapped at her.

"That's one cool dad." Sakura gave a silent 'yeah' to Neji and we continued walking.

We reached the movies at about nine o'clock and found out that the movie had stared five minutes ago meaning that we had to run. We reached the theater just as the movie started and took seats at the top. Lucky for me there were no four seats together so we had spilt up leaving me alone with Sakura.

As we sat on the worn out seat I thought that maybe I should say something on the final seconds before the movie officially started 3. I passed my tongue over my lips to moisten then since they had become dry.

"You look very pretty tonight." She turned in her seat to look at me and I was thankful to the darkness so that my blush did not show.

"Thanks. You look pretty good yourself" She gave me a smile which made me melt inside before turning to the movie.

The movie had been a good choice. We laughed and whenever something popped out and scared the hell out of everyone she would grab my hand. As we walked out of the theater joking at the movies expense I subconsciously took her hand; and she grabbed mine back.

We met up with Neji and Ten Ten out side the theater, or were suppose to since they were nowhere to be found. We stood there on the concrete looking around for them when my cell phone rang signifying I had a text.

'Hey it's Neji. Look me and Ten Ten bailed in the middle of the movie to go to a more _secluded _place. So have fun with Sakura; just not too much ;) Oh and I'll have Ten Ten at Sakura's house before three; if we don't get there know that she will be in good hands. See ya' I reread the text three times before I gave a low sigh.

"God, were only fourteen" Sakura gave me a bewildered expression before taking my cell phone out of my hands.

A blush adorned her cheeks as she read the text and suddenly her face matched her red shirt.

"Oh" she said it so low I had to strain my ear to hear her. We looked at each other trying to decide what to do then we both sighed at the same time. At this we both broke out in laughter and without speaking walked to Rudy Tuesday for dinner.

We reached Rudy Tuesday and were rushed to a table; the date had been perfect so far and I would make sure it continued as such.

"So... how you like the date so far?"

"It's been awesome! A night out was just what I needed with all the work that has be coming in for student council!" The leather seat was cool against my jeans since it had been so hot outside it had felt like a sauna. I gave her a smile and spotted our waiter coming with our drinks. Coca-cola for me, ice tea for Sakura; just as he, the waiter, reached the table a little kid ran out of no where and managed to hit the waiter, Josh, on the back. Making him spill both drinks on, you guessed it, Sakura.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry! I'll clean this right up…"

"It's ok… It wasn't your fault. Can you tell me were the bathroom is?" As always Sakura was an angel; and looked like one even with juice all over her.

"Right down the hall to the right."

"Thank you" she gave him a smile I would have been jealous for if I had not know that a sinister one was underneath. Then she stood up and walked to the bathroom giving me a look that said she wanted to leave this place at once.

"I'm sorry. Please don't tell my manager."

"Don't worry about it; but I think were going to have to leave. You know so she can change and everything…"

"Yeah; again sorry I ruined your date man."

"No worries. See ya" and with a wave of my hand I left to wait for Sakura at the front.

As expected Sakura met me at the front; she was still wet but looked a bit dryer now.

"So… you want me to take you home?"

"Um… nah. Let's go to your place and talk while my clothes dry. You have anything I can borrow?"

"Sure. This way!" I happily led her to my house.

As we walked the quiet streets of our little town I grabbed her hand and she smiled at me; her milky-white skin glowing under the full moon. Our footsteps made a silent 'thump' as we walked across the sidewalk and there was no conversation, just the sound of our breaths and the occasional animal howl. But it was nice; we passed the park were the cherry blossoms had just bloomed and we stopped to take them in for a few seconds. Finally we reached my house and I pulled out my keys; letting go of her hand in the process.

"Here we are; home sweet home. The bathrooms down the hall and let me get you something to wear." I ran across the carpet to my room and opened the top drawer of my bureau. Grabbing my biggest and smallest shirts plus a pair of boxers I went back out to the hallway and followed the light coming from the bathroom at the end of the hall.

"You sure your parents won't mind?" I looked down at the floor of the bathroom as Sakura gave me a peculiar look as I entered the bathroom without answering her question. I took in a deep breath and stated what was on my mind in two simple words.

"They're dead"

"Oh! I didn't… I'm sorry if I brought back any bad memories…"

"No. No it's nothing." I chuckled quietly "Actually you brought back good ones"

I hadn't noticed but as I had said that we had stepped closer together. I brought my hand up to her face and cupped her cheek. Then as if by will of force I brought my lips softly upon hers. Her lips were sweet and soft; they fit perfectly to mine as if they were meant for each other. We kissed innocently for what seemed like a life time before we had to part for air. Soon our lips found each other again; this time in a more passionate kiss.

I passed my tongue through her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and was reward when she opened her lips partly. I stuck my tongue in her mouth before she could change her mind and began exploring. Her mouth tasted better then her lips and I felt as if I couldn't get enough of her. We started a battle for dominance which I let her win seeing as how I had already mapped my territory and let her explore me cavern. It was too soon that we again needed air and had to part. I her eyes emotions flew; but the one most visible was lust.

_Authors Note: I know that a lot of people didn't like my 'No More' story so here's one in tribute to Sakura to make up for it!_

1 All characters are the same age (14)

2 I'm not sure of the family situations so just go along with what I write ok?

3 Right now they're were the names of all the main actors are being shown

DISCLAIMER I don't own naruto or you or any of its characters just this plot and the made up stuff!


	2. Lemon

Our Lips crashed together again as I grabbed the back of her neck to bring her closer to me

Our Lips crashed together again as I grabbed the back of her neck to bring her closer to me. She rapped her slim arms around my waist and with my other hand caressed her cheek. Sakura was feistier than I thought and soon into the kiss bit my lower lip making me gasp. She took this chance to claim my mouth with her tongue. Her tongue crossed explored my mouth before caressing mine begging for play. We once again started a battle for dominance as our tongue dance a forbidden dance, one as old as time itself.

We broke apart as my lungs started burning and I tock her hand pulling her out of the bathroom and dragging her to my room. She didn't wait and instead took control; she pushed me back taking advantage the fact that my back was to the bed and crawled on top of me. Her hands went under my shirt as mine doubled her movements while we shared another urgent kiss.

Soon we were both shirtless and panting slightly; I reached down my hand passing like ghosts over her breast just barely grazing her erected nipples. She made a small protestant sound at this and reached behind her. I grabbed her hands stopping their motion.

"I'll do it…" I gave her a mischievous smile as my arms made their way around her to unclasp her bra. The bra joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor as I stared at the beauty on my lap. Somewhere along we had managed to sit up ending with Sakura in my lap as her lags cradled my hips. I passed my thumbs over her breast in small circles as a blush slowly came to Sakura's cheeks.

"Stop teasing!" At her calls I obeyed like a puppy and took one of her mounds into my mouth. My tongue played with her nipple as my fingers played with her abandoned twin and I found myself sucking the delicate flesh. Sakura gasped and moaned above me as her back arched into me and her hands winded themselves into my hair.

"More" she whispered in my ear and I let go of her right breast and switching to her left. As the cold air hit her damp skin she rolled her hips making her graze my erection which made me moan around her chest.

I let go and she looked at me with half lidded eyes and I saw disappointment in them. I gave her a smile as my hands previously on her hips made their way down to the brim of her pants; she was smart and quickly cut on jumping of my lap and landing softly in front of the bed. She took of her belt and looked at me before giving a smirk; I moved myself to the edge of the bed and unhooked the top button before unzipping her pants and letting them pool to the ground.

She repeated the process on me and in a short amount of time we were both left with only our underwear. She sat herself on my lap once again as I caught her lips in a bruising kiss. Her hands moved down my chest twisting my nipples shortly before continuing her way down. She placed a small hand on my erection making it twitch at the contact and I could feel her becoming wet through her panties.

"Wait" she looked at me curiously but stopped

"Why?" her voice was husky and delicate

"A-are you sure?" I look at her with sincerity in my eyes

"What do you mean?"

"Sakura… I'm in love with you. I know that you're in love with Sasuke and I accept that because I love you to much to care. But I don't want you to do anything that you will regret later. I will do whatever you ask of me a fuck you senseless if you want but I want you to be a hundred percent of it" I looked at her eyes and in them saw an emotion I couldn't identify.

"I don't love Sasuke" she said it so quietly I strained to hear it

"I did or I think I di but a long time ago I decided that no matter what I do he wouldn't like me as more than a friend. I guess I needed something to take my mind of real problems and that's why I kept the charade of being in love with him." She said this softly but I could hear the truth in her voice

"So you don't love him?" she chuckled and looked me in the eye before answering.

"No. Right now my heart belongs to no one. But if you'll let me I can learn to love you." I gave her a nod like a puppy would to its master.

"Harry, I know you've always liked me so I know that I can trust you and learn to love you… that's why I want you to take me" she started at my eyes as hers became serious.

"Ok"

I took her of my lap and laid her down on my bed before giving her a peck on the lips. Then I slid my hands down to the rim of her panties and quickly took them of before letting them join the rest of our discarded clothes. She took that as a sign and sat up slightly. She ran her cold hands down my chest to the rim of my boxers and looked at me as if asking for permission. I stood from the bed just as she had done before and she followed me. In one fluid movement she slid my boxers and it didn't take more than a few seconds for all her blood to rush to her face.

"Wow" I blushed at her stare as she grabbed me with her hand.

"I named him Bobby" she looked up at me with a look as if I was crazy that smiled at the sound of my sarcastic tone.

"Really? Well Bobby shouldn't be left forgotten." She gave a light kiss the tip of 'Bobby'; which didn't help my already hardening erection one bit. I laid her back down and climbed on top of her; giving her another peck to the lips tasting my pre cum on them.

"I don't have any condoms… Wasn't exactly planning this" I gave a small laugh and she smiled before whispering in my ear.

"My period ended yesterday so we're good" I gave her a tiny smile and blushed at the comment before positioning myself.

"This will probably hurt"

"I'm ready" I pushed inside her in one fluid movement not wanting to prolong it; kind of like how you take of a band aid. She gave out a yelp as her green eyes filled with tears. I whispered comforting words into her ear for a while till I felt her thrust her hips to mine.

"Move"

I did as she asked and started a slow rhythm waiting to move faster but not wanting to hurt her. I soon had her gasping, moaning, and begging for more.

"Faster" I decided to tease her and only quickened my pace slightly smirking when she groaned in protest.

"Beg" I whispered in her ear, happy yet scared at what her answer would be.

"Please! Harry!" My name on her lips was heaven and I started moving faster. Sweat covered both our bodies and the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room. At one point I worried if Neji was in his apartment or if they could hear us; but soon forgot about that as Sakura took my ear lobe and started sucking it with her skillful lips.

Her hips rose in time to meet my trusted and from time to time she would drive them making us both moan at the friction it created. I hit at random spots till in one of my routes I hit a spot that made her scream my name so loud I thought her lungs would burst from lack of air. I positioned myself to keep hitting that spot but lost my placing as she decided to take over.

She flipped us over never letting me out of her and placed her hands on my chest for leverage. She brought her hips up and let herself fall back down on my cock relentlessly. I was soon moaning for more as she rode me even closer to my climax. One of my hands slid up her body and took hold of her right breast while the other clutched the blue bed cover underneath me.

After a few more moments she came and I flipped her over in order to be in charge again. I pounded faster and harder then before until I joined her with an orgasm of my own. My body fell limp on top of hers, all my strength gone. Once I recovered my breath I rolled of her and brought her to me. She laid her head on my chest and I wrapped my hand around her waist.

I looked to my right at my wooden bedside table and the clock perched on it.

"Damn it!"

"What?" she asked surprised at my tone. I turned my face to look at her

"It's three a.m. I have to take you back home or your father will freak!" She stated at me as if I was crazy, and I probably was, before she started laughing. She sat up and dragged me out of bed before leading me to the bathroom.

"Let's get cleaned first" She gave me a mischievous smile before I caught on and stepped into the bathroom locking the door behind me.


End file.
